


You Look So Beautiful Today

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kuro loves his sunshine bf, M/M, they admire each other and compliment each other it's great, they really in love, very flustered Mahiru, wow kuromahi invented love can u believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: He doesn't understand how he's standing beside and walking home with a boy as sweet as Mahiru.But, it's a nice change in his life.





	You Look So Beautiful Today

**Author's Note:**

> hhhsjsjsjsshs not really sure how to FeeL about this

Seemingly, literally everything about Mahiru fascinated him.

 _Beautiful_  was probably the closest possible word that could accurately describe Mahiru, though to Kuro, it still didn't seem like enough. He supposed that was because Mahiru was simply beyond description in just words.

He doesn't understand how he's standing beside and walking home with a boy as sweet as Mahiru.

But, it's a nice change in his life.

Beside him, Mahiru rambles on about something that had happened earlier in the day and his plans for dinner tonight, though Kuro finds himself only half listening. His attention was drifting more to Mahiru himself.

He knows Mahiru is beautiful, in many ways. Though tonight, as he watches Mahiru talking excitedly next to him - _at his very side_  - he lets this knowledge sink in more than ever before.

Mahiru expressed his emotions easily and talked a lot, so unlike Kuro, but the vampire didn't find this fact annoying or bothersome - rather, it was endearing to him. Mahiru's brown eyes are full of a cheerful kind of light as he speaks, his expression changing when the topic of his speech did, and Kuro can _feel_  the energy and life radiating from his Eve. It makes Kuro feel alive and content as well, something he hasn't felt in a long time, and something that only Mahiru is capable of making him feel.

"You keep glancing over at me. Is something wrong?" Mahiru asks abruptly, interrupting Kuro's train of thought. There's a trace of genuine worry in his voice.

"Huh? Ah, no. Just... admiring." Kuro mumbles the last part unintentionally. He realizes his mistake of impulsively voicing his thoughts and hopes that Mahiru somehow didn't hear.

"Admiring? Admiring what?" Mahiru asks, puzzled. He glances around them, as if expecting to see something that would've had Kuro's attention. Kuro sighs affectionately, because he finds Mahiru's obliviousness rather adorable.

"Silly, I mean you."

"Huh?"

Mahiru's head suddenly turns back to look at Kuro again, and Kuro's heart skips a beat at the face that meets him.

His big brown eyes are widened as he's caught off guard at the statement and his lips are parted in surprise. He appears utterly shocked, and Kuro feels this urge to pull him close and lock their lips in the sweetest kiss that would leave them both _breathless_.

"Kuro!"

"What a pain, don't scold me or something. It's just the truth. I think I've... met an angel."

"K-Kuro!"

 _This_ does things to Kuro's heart.

Mahiru's voice is slightly raised in pitch as he stammers Kuro's name, unmistakably nervous and flustered. His cheeks are slowly growing a shade of red, and Kuro can't help but think that the colour suits him well. He can even feel Mahiru's heart beginning to beat faster through their bond.

It's the most stunning sight to Kuro, and he knows he's the reason for it. Mahiru's face is a bright red and his lips are pressed tightly together, looking as if he was conflicted on whether he should protest against Kuro's words or reluctantly accept them instead. His brown eyes hold a different emotion now, different from what was present in them when he was idly talking about this and that only a few minutes ago. He looks embarrassed from Kuro's words, and if Kuro wasn't looking closely, he wouldn't have seen the way that he was almost smiling shyly. Kuro reaches out a hand and ruffles Mahiru's soft, brown hair, the action making Mahiru's blush deepen.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." Mahiru stutters in a barely audible mumble.

"You look so beautiful today." Kuro says softly, and he even displays a rare smile to hopefully make the sincerity of his statement evident. "Everyday, in fact..."

"You do too, Kuro."

Mahiru looks up at Kuro with bright eyes, the blush still heavily dusting his face. Kuro feels his heart skip another beat and he averts his gaze, feeling his own face warm up.

"Ah, what a pain. Mahiru, you shouldn't say stuff like that..."

"Well, why not?"

Mahiru swiftly steps in front of Kuro, and Kuro, who was still walking, almost bumps into him. He stops in front of Mahiru, and raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"It's true! You should smile more. And laugh more. It's pretty when you do." Mahiru smiles that sun-like smile that Kuro is used to seeing but is definitely not immune to, and the warmth in his brown eyes tell Kuro that he means what he says.

"Alright, sunshine. I believe you," Kuro says after a moment of considering his Eve's words. He takes Mahiru's hand in his own and laces their fingers together before continuing to walk, Mahiru following close behind.

"Huh? Sunshine?! Kuro, I'm not--!"

Kuro turns and half expects to see Mahiru upset, though a small smile is visible instead. He laughs gently at Mahiru's objection to the name.

"I love you so much," Kuro says, his voice clear.

He watches closely, because it happens so quickly, in a matter of seconds.

Mahiru's brown eyes widen and his mouth opens to form a stuttered reply that doesn't quite escape his lips.

_Surprised, flustered._

Almost instantaneously though, his expression is replaced by a fond shine in his eyes and a loving smile on his lips that  _trust._

_Believing._

His emotions are easy to read, and Kuro sees the exact moment when his features change to match his feelings. His final expression is _simply beautiful_  as the love in his heart for Kuro is shown on every inch of his face, and Kuro nearly wishes he could stop time and treasure this instant forever.

"I love you too, Kuro," he says, and Kuro _believes_ his words as well.

The colourful, vivid sunset and sparkling, city lights that surround them are pretty, Kuro thinks, albeit dull in comparison to Mahiru in this moment.

They both face forward, hand in hand and almost home.

Kuro takes one last glance at Mahiru, who's still a little pink in the face and smiling dazedly.

He knows he'll never understand how he got so lucky to be able to be in the presence of someone like Mahiru - someone who was so beautiful, in so many ways - but, he'll accept it anyways, and would never want to change a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually proud of this at first but then I
> 
> see idk, I like this but also sometimes I feel like everything I write is repetitive and bland, like my sentences and stuff so I,
> 
> I'm trying so hard to improve and I feel like I have but at the same time it's still hard for me and I've been feeling very discouraged lately... so !! I suppose all I can do is keep trying my best !!
> 
> this didn't turn out the way that I would've liked it to and I'm a little insecure about it, but nevertheless I really hope it's okay !! <3


End file.
